Over My Dead Body
by Mayuna
Summary: After all they had suffered through he wanted to leave, Edward ran his hands through his hair as he paced his bedroom....


"You've barely touched your breakfast Al. Is everything okay?" Ed asked sipping at his coffee wincing slightly as it scorched his tongue. Alphonse sat across from him and sighed. He stabbed his pancakes gently with the fork he held loosely in his hand.

"Brother we're both adults now…" Al said softly. Ed placed his mug down nodding in agreement. "Well I mean, don't you think its time we made our own lives."

"We have made our own lives Al." Ed replied. Alphonse sighed again.

"Brother I mean, more or less go our own ways." He said lowering his gaze as the words tumbled from his lips. Ed stared at him feeling tears well in the corners of his eyes.

"Alphonse you don't, want to…be around me anymore?" Edward asked the words choking in his throat. Al's gaze snapped back to focus on his older brother.

"No, no Ed. It's not that. I mean we'd still stay in contact I mean we're brother's after all." He said lowering his gaze again. "It's just I want to have my own life Edward. I want to do things on my own, I want to meet my own friends for a change. I want to be able to make it on my own brother." Edward closed his eyes inhaling a deep cleansing breath but instead of relief all he got was a burning sensation in the back of his throat. He stood up reopening his eyes .

"If that's what you want Al who am I to stop you?" He asked his face emotionless. Al nodded taking a deep breath.

"Yeah Edward that's what I want." He replied. Ed let out a soft sigh walking past his brother to the staircase that lead upstairs.

Edward paced his room back and forth running his hands through his hair. After everything they had been through after everything they had done together after everything Edward had sacrificed for his little brother Alphonse repaid him by slapping him in the face. He shook his head sitting on the bed as a sob escaped his chest causing his body to convulse. The tears streamed down his face as his shoulders heaved. He could feel the heat in his face and his tortured sobs constricted his breathing making him feel light headed but still he sobbed unable to stop. Memories flashed before his eyes whether they were open or shut. Fights they had had, sitting on their mothers lap together, playing with Winry by the river, learning alchemy, the transmutation that had gone so terribly wrong, suffering together for four years, being torn apart not knowing whether Al was dead or alive and the relief of knowing he was, the overwhelming joy of their reunion after two years of not seeing or speaking to him.

Edward took a deep breath to steady him self shaking his head. He walked out his room briskly as if he suddenly had an errand of importance to run. He stopped outside of Al's bedroom door hearing him closing his closet door. Ed peered in and restrained a gasp from escaping his lips. His suitcase lay open on the bed as Al carefully folded his clothes placing them into it. Edward's eyes widened in amazement, Al was leaving soon. Possibly as soon as he was done packing but why? Hadn't Edward been a good older brother? Hadn't he protected his little brother the best that he could over the years. Sure he had his faults but had they finally chased Alphonse away. Ed shook his head slowly back and forth a few times to clear it.

By the time Al had finished packing Edward was standing in the family room staring at the fireplace that held no flame in it but still he stared into it all the same. The imaginary flame crackled and popped in his mind as if it were there. He gripped the mantel underneath his hands until his knuckles turned white and his auto mail creaked. Ed heard him come down the stairs. Ed heard him stop in the doorway to the room he was currently occupying. Ed heard Al sigh. Ed heard his brother's footfalls on the floorboards until the reached him.

"Edward, brother it's for the best. We both need to live our own lives. You'll see everything will work out just fine." Alphonse said gently placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. Ed nodded not saying anything. Another sigh from Al and the sound of him turning around, the sound of him turning his back to his brother. Edward's fingers reached for the heavy ceramic vase that stood on the mantel. He grasped in it in both his hands. His breath was ragged as he turned quickly. He felt the sweat on his brow drip down his cheeks and the weight of the vase in his hand. Tears clouded his vision.

"Alphonse I'm sorry but I can't lose you again." Edward whispered. Al began to turn catching out of the corner of his eye as Edward heaved the object swinging it in his direction.

"Brother sto….!" It smashed against his skull causing him to collapse to the ground. Alphonse brought a hand to his head feeling the crack in the bone and the blood ooze out. He breathed heavily as his vision began to cloud. He squinted his eyes as he felt pressure something forcing him down onto his back. He blinked at the blood that streamed down into his eyes realizing it was Edward. "Ed, don't please…I….no…." Edward grabbed a piece of the vase that had broken off into a large jagged piece. Al grabbed at Edward's wrists as he made a move with it towards him. He felt his strength leaving him as the blood poured out of the wound on his head. The sharp edge of the ceramic piece pricked his chest. Blood rose in his throat as Edward drove it into his younger brother's chest. It spurted from his mouth as he tried to speak.

"It's okay Alphonse, you won't be alone for long. I'll be there soon little brother I promise." Al's eyes widened as they dimmed before his head rolled to the side and his hands loosened falling to thump against the floor. Edward stood up running a hand through his hair taking a few deep breaths. Thankfully Al had managed to close his eyes before his soul departed from the body. He wouldn't have been able to close them himself. Ed grabbed a throw pillow from the sofa kneeling back down placing it underneath Al's head. "Soon little brother very soon."

Ed prepared what he would need. The razor from the bathroom, he had even considered grabbing some antiseptic but what did it matter he would be dead soon anyways. He walked past Al's bedroom door hesitating in front of it before turning the knob and entering. He glanced around noticing the paper that laid on top of his writing table. Ed made his way over to it noticing the neat cursive writing as Al's instantly. His eyes scanned the page.

_Brother,_

_I don't even know where to begin so I guess I'll just get straight to the point. I know that what I said earlier killed you, it killed me to say it. I can't tell you the reason why though Edward not the real reason as to why I have to leave, at least not verbally. _

_Brother I'm dyeing of cancer. By the time I saw the doctor I was told that it had progressed to the point of no treatment. I've already burdened you so much I cant stand that thought of you watching me die. I can't even be around when you receive this news. I'm sorry Edward for everything. I love you brother never forget that. _

_Love_

_Alphonse_

Edward's eyes narrowed before widening as his fingers let loose of the page. He took a few shaky breaths as it fluttered to the floor. Al hadn't wanted to leave he felt as if he didn't have a choice. Ed's eyes fell to the razor he had placed down on the writing table. He picked it up with a shrug.

"Either way Al's dead and in the end I would have done this anyways." He said to himself a bemused smirk crossing his lips. He crossed the room closing the door softly behind him.


End file.
